


Sugared Violets

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Pansy Parkinson always gets what she wants until Neville Longbottom tells her no.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Paneville





	Sugared Violets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Sugared Violets
> 
> Written for the Paneville_November 2020 Challenge.

SUGARED VIOLETS

“I want those.” Pansy demanded arms crossed over her chest, straightening her shoulders to come to her full height as she looked up to Neville. She was good at getting whatever she wanted. She didn’t care he was a foot or more taller than she was.

Shaking his head, he simply said, “No.”

“Good you can just deliver those, uh wait, what do you mean _no_? Why can’t I purchase those?” She asked pointing to the flowers that left her breathless.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye as he continued to work, “They’re not for sale.”

Pansy smiled up at him, “I don’t understand I said I wanted them.”

Laughing he said, “Yeah, well, you don’t always get what you want.”

“Yes, I do.” Stomping her foot knowing like a petulant child.

“No, those aren’t for sale. I have a ton of other flowers, trees, plants, floral combinations that you can purchase Parkinson.” He walked away from her to check on a table of snapdragons only to have her follow him.

Tapping his shoulder, she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so, “Why aren’t they for sale? I have never seen anything like them before.”

Turning to face her fully, he placed his hands on his lean hips as he spoke, “They are a gift for someone very important to me.”

Pansy felt as if he had slapped her. She had been pinning for Neville since she was fourteen and she felt as if he was rejecting her for another.

Pouting she said, “I’ll just take two ferns and two poinsettias and have them delivered to my mother’s estate please and send the bill to my shop.” She turned leaving Neville to watch her as she left.

* * *

Christmas Eve at Pansy’s _Chocolate Confessions_ had bustled with last minute shoppers. Dimming the main lights at the end of the day left only the glow from the fairy lights in the windows and around the cases. Pansy was in the back of the shop packing up the last of the chocolates before sending them to Hogwarts for the students that had remained during the holidays.

She suddenly heard the bell above the door ring out. Heading to the front of the shop she started, “Sorry, we’re clo—” Her words left her as she saw Neville, in a suit, standing with a silver and purple glass vase filled with the Sugared Violets she fell in love with at his shop.

He never said a word as he walked toward her placing the vase on her counter. He waved his wand with his right causing the shock to show on her face and silent tear run down her cheek as the sounds of _La Vie en Rose_ begun to fill the room.

Pulling her close while placing one hand on her waist and taking her other in his free hand whispering, "May I have this dance Ms. Parkinson?”

“Yes, you may Mr. Longbottom.”

“Forever?”

“Forever. Forever indeed.”


End file.
